Byun Family
by UkeBaek
Summary: Byun Family terdiri dari lima bersaudara namun satu ayah berbeda ibu. Byun Baekhyun merupakan anak ketiga dari keluarga Byun dari isteri kedua ayahnya hidup dalam kungkungan sang hyung, Byun Luhan. mampukah Baekhyun bertahan dengan perlakuan semena mena Kyungsoo dan Sehun? akankah Chanyeol mampu melepaskan Baekhyun dari kungkungan Luhan yang mencintai Baekhyun, adik tirinya sendiri


Byun Family

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, D.O Kyungsoo, Kim Jun Myoon, Oh Sehun dll

Pairing: ChanBaek, LuBaek, SooBaek, All x Baek

Genre: Romance/Hurt

Rate: M

Present By: Park Byunnie

Disclaimer: Baekhyun milik Byunnie, Chanyeol suami Baekhyun*Plak\

Warning: Typo's bertebaran cuy, eyd ancur pake banget.

..

..

..

Seorang namja berambut pirang keluar dari mobilnya begitu mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah bak istana. Dengan langkah tergesa namja tampan itu memasuki rumahnya yang di sambut oleh beberapa maid yang berdiri rapih dan membungkuk kearah sang Tuan rumah.

Luhan, nama namja tadi hanya mengangkat tangannya asal dan segera menghampiri kedua adiknya yang tengah bersantai di depan ruang keluarga sembari menonton Televisi dengan beberapa camilan di meja yang sudah berserakan dimana mana.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

Seketika saja, dua orang yang tengah bersantai itu menegakkan duduknya begitu mendengar suara tegas Luhan sang hyung tertua, kedua nya meneguk ludah kasar.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya masih berada di luaran hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo tenang meski tadi sempat terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan. Luhan menggeram marah dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Dan kalian diam saja hah?" Sentak Luhan marah kearah Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Sehun sang adik bungsu hanya mampu menunduk takut,berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang berani menatap Luhan.

"Aku dan Sehun berbeda sekolah dengan Baekhyun hyung, jadi mana bisa kami memantau dia." Tukas Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh.

"Shit!"

"SUHOO!"

Luhan berteriak keras memanggil Suho adik tertuanya. Terdengar suara langkah cepat di lantai atas. Suho, si adik tertua sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Luhan yang tak biasanya. Biasanya Luhan akan datang saat malam hari tiba. Akan tetapi ini masih pukul tiga sore, dan Luhan sudah pulang dengan wajah yang menahan amarah.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Suho pelan.

"Kemana Baekhyun? Kenapa dia tidak ada dirumah Suho?" Tanya Luhan cepat. Suho menggeleng pelan tanda ia tak tahu.

"Astaga! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan hah? Kenapa hanya menjaga Baekhyun saja kalian tidak becus?" Hardik Luhan kepada ketiga adiknya itu.

"Hyung, sudah kubi_"

"DIAM KAU KYUNGSOO!" Sentak Luhan nyalang kearah Kyungsoo yang mendengus marah. Baekhyun lagi Baekhyun lagi. Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"YONGGUK!"

Luhan memanggil salah satu bodyguard nya.

"Kau cari Baekhyun sekar..."

Klekk

Semua terdiam. Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan dengan secara cepat menoleh kearah pintu utama. Disana, Baekhyun si anak tengah keluarga Byun baru saja memasuki rumahnya dengan keadaan seragam sekolah yang lusuh dan kotor.

Dengan langkah cepat Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan_

PLAKKK

Tamparan keras telak hinggap di pipi mulus Byun Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu terjerembab jatuh. Baekhyun hanya diam dengan kepala yang menunduk dan satu tangannya memegang pipinya yang memerah karna tamparan tadi.

Srak

"Akhhh!"

Luhan menarik kasar lengan Baekhyun dan mencengkram dagu lancip Baekhyun hingga wajah cantik itu terangkat kasar.

"Darimana? Kenapa baru pulang hemm?" Tanya Luhan dingin, Baekhyun menelan ludah tanpa mampu menjawab, dirinya terlalu takut dengan tatapan tajam Luhan.

"DARIMANA?" Bentak Luhan seraya mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun kearah Sofa membuat Suho dan Sehun sedikit takut melihat hyung mereka begitu emosi. Tak ada yang berani menghentikan Luhan. Tak ada yang bisa, siapapun itu.

"Ukhhh..."

Baekhyun mengaduh pilu dan menyentuh lengannya yang terasa sakit karna membentur sisian sofa.

"A aku..." Baekhyun terbata, dan dirinya sudah ingin menangis.

Semuanya hening demi mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, namun beberapa detik Baekhyun tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata katanya karna ia tahu apapun alasan yang ia berikan Luhan pasti akan menghukumnya.

"APA?"

"Cha Chanyeol..."

PLAKKK

Suho dan Sehun menutup mata mereka tak sanggup melihat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah terjerembab ke sofa saat Luhan menamparnya lagi. Darah sudah mengalir di tepi bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sudah sukses menangis.

"Hiks... mi mianhae hyung... jeongmal..." Isaknya lirih dan pelan. Nafas Luhan memburu, emosi masih menguasai tubuhnya hingga ia pun membanting Vas bunga di meja ke dinding saking marahnya ia saat mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut Baekhyun.

"Dengar kan aku Byun Baekhyun, sekali lagi aku mendengar kau bersama Chanyeol, aku benar benar akan mengurungmu dirumah ini! mengerti!"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan karna percuma saja ia menolak Luhan, ia tak akan pernah bisa melawan, Luhan berkuasa penuh atas dirinya bahkan hidupnya.

"Sehun bawa hyung mu kekamar dan kunci pintunya!" Titah Luhan dan diangguki cepat oleh Sehun. Sehun segera menarik lengan Baekhyun dan setengah menyeret tubuh kecil Baekhyun menuju lantai atas.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menatap tajam kearah Suho dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Kyungsoo, mulai besok Baekhyun akan pindah ke sekolahmu!" Ucap Luhan tegas dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal dan membanting gelas kelantai. Dirinya benar benar kesal, marah dan benci. Benci pada Baekhyun, dan benci pada Luhan.

"Katakan padaku hyung, haruskah aku tidak membenci Baekhyun huh? Haruskah aku tetap bersikap baik pada anak sialan itu yang selalu saja menyusahkanku dan lainnya hah?" Cecar Kyungsoo pada Suho. Suho menghela nafas dan menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adalah hyung mu Soo ah. Mana bisa kau membenci hyung mu sendiri..." Ucap Suho lembut.

"Tapi anak itu selalu membuat masalah hyung, dan kenapa Luhan hyung harus... harus... akhhh!" Kyungsoo menjerit frustasi. Suho menunduk pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, meski ia adalah anak kedua di keluarga Byun, tapi ia tak punya hak apa apa untuk mengurus keluarganya. Semuanya di pegang oleh Luhan. Semua kendali Luhan yang atur, Perusahaan, rumah bahkan diri mereka sendiripun Luhan yang atur.

Mungkin dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Sehun masih bisa melakukan hal apapun dengan bebas, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Luhan akan sangat mengatur hidup Baekhyun, apapun yang di lakukan Baekhyun harus dengan persetujuan Luhan. Dan jika Luhan tidak setuju maka mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menurut.

Kehidupan Baekhyun diatur penuh oleh Luhan maupun kedua orang tua mereka. Baekhyun memang mudah sakit, akan tetapi Baekhyun bukanlah tahanan yang mesti terkurung didalam rumahnya sendiri.

Terkadang, ia, Kyungsoo maupun Sehun sedikit merasa iri jika Luhan lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun sakit, sesibuk apapun Luhan ia pasti akan pulang kerumah dan menjaga Baekhyun 24 jam nonstop. Akan tetapi, Suho dan kedua adiknya sedikit bernapas lega karna setidaknya mereka masih bebas mengekspresikan apapun diri mereka tidak seperti Baekhyun yang selalu dipantau Luhan.

"Soo, sudahlah walau bagaimanapun kita tidak akan bisa apa apa. Luhan hyung adalah hyung tertua disini." Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak akan pernah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik." Seru Kyungsoo dingin, dan Suho hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Kyungsoo terlalu keras kepala untuk ia nasihati.

##

Mungkin wajar jika Kyungsoo sangat membenci Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris jika mengingat bagaiamana keadaan keluarga mereka. Diluaran semua akan berdecak kagum dengan keluarga merekaa yang terkenal kaya. Akan tetapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Byun Jae Hwon, sang kepala keluarga menikah pertama kali dengan wanita bermarga Xi yang bernama Xi Liu Mei, di pernikahan nya dengan Liu Mei, Jae Hwon mendapatkan anak nya yang bernama Luhan dan Jun Myeon. Namun setelah melahirkan Jun Myeon, Liu Mei meninggal dan Jae Hwon langsung menikah dengan Kim Hanna dan melahirkan Baekhyun.

Namun ternyata Jae Hwon telah selingkuh di belakang Hanna dan ternyata sudah menghamili Lee Ahra dan akhirnya Jae Hwon menikahi Ahra meskipun Hanna sedikit tak rela. Ahra melahirkan Kyungsoo dan setahun setelahnya melahirkan Sehun.

Ahra terkadang merasa iri melihat bagaimana Jae Hwon lebih memperhatikan Hanna di banding dirinya, dan kebenciannya merambat pada Baekhyun. Ahra sering kali melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Baekhyun dengan menyiksanya jika Jae Hwon dan Hanna pergi ke luar negeri.

Ahra memang memilih berdiam diri di rumah dan menjaga kelima anaknya dibandingkan ikut ke sana kemari dengan Jae Hwon. Dan sebagai gantinya, Hanna mau menemani Jae Hwon karna Hanna tidak mau Jae Hwon terlalu sibuk dan menelantarkan kelima anaknya. Hanna sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sering di lakukan Ahra kepada anak semata wayangnya, Baekhyun.

Namun beberapa tahun kemudian, Ahra tiba tiba saja mengutarakan ketersediaan dirinya mengikuti sang suami mengatur perusahaannya. Entah apa maksud Ahra yang jelas akhirnya mereka bertiga lebih sering meninggalkan kelima putranya walau sesekali Ahra akan pulang dan menjaga kelima putranya.

Dan Ahra menyadari bagaimana perlakuan Jae Hwon terhadap kelima anaknya lebih mengistimewakan Baekhyun. Ahra takut Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak mendapatkan apa apa, terlebih ia sempat mencuri dengar jika Jae Hwon akan mewariskan sebagian hartanya untuk Baekhyun karna dedikasi Hanna dalam membantu perusahaan mereka yang dulu terancam bangkrut.

Dan disitulah seorang Ahra semakin membenci Hanna dan Baekhyun. Namun Ahra tahu, seseorang yang paling berkuasa adalah Luhan sang putera pertama. Dan Ahra rasa, melenyapkan Luhan dan Baekhyun akan mempermudah jalannya untuk mendapatkan semua harta Byun dna mewariskannya pada Kyungsoo.

##

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat Kyungsoo mengobati pipinya yang memar bekas tamparan Luhan sore tadi. Dan sejak tadi sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum bisa keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Dan mungkin hanya saat makan malam saja ia bisa keluar dari kamar.

"Auww pe pelan Soo, sakit." Rintih Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo menekan kasar pipinya degan handuk hangat. Namun Kyungsoo tak peduli dan lebih menekan handuk itu kepipi Baekhyun kasar.

"Auhh sakit..." Rintih Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo berdecih pelan dan kembali memasukkan handuk itu kedalam air hangat dan memerasnya tak sabaran.

"Bisa tidak sekali saja kau tidak merepotkan orang lain hah?"

"Mianhae Kyung_"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf mu Byun Baekhyun!" Desis Kyungsoo cepat, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terletak jelas jika ia sedang marah dan membencinya.

Ini semua bukan keinginannya. Baekhyun juga ingin seperti yang lain yang bebas melakukan apapun. Akan tetapi Luhan tidak membiarkannya bergerak bebas. Luhan akan senantiasa mengatur apapun dalam kehidupannya tanpa bisa ia lawan.

Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti mengapa Luhan begitu mengekangnya. Sedangkan pada Sehun yang adalah putra bungsu keluarga Byun, Luhan tidak mengekang sama sekali. Hanya padanya Luhan begitu. Dan bahkan hanya Luhan yang berhasil merebut sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, kesuciannya...

"Ukkhh..."

Baekhyun meringis pelan. Lagi lagi Kyungsoo menekan pipinya terlalu kasar.

"Kau tahu, aku semakin membencimu ByunBaek! Dan jangan harap saat di sekolah nanti kau akan hidup damai saat kedatanganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo dingin, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu Soo?"

"Mulai besok kau sudah dipindahkan. Ke Sekolahku!"

Mata kecil Baekhyun membulat mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Benarkah?

"A apa...?"

"Luhan hyung memindahkanmu, paham!" Kyungsoo menyeringai puas begitu melihat wajah cantik itu memucat. Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati, setidaknya meski ia harus menjaga bayi besar setidaknya juga ia bisa bebas menyiksa anak itu semaunya.

Srett

"Akhhh!" Baekhyun meringis pelan saat Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya kasar dan melumat bibirnya kasar penuh emosi.

"Eumphh Kyunghhhh..."

"Ukhhh.. sa sakit..."

Baekhyun melenguh kesakitan saat dengan kasarnya Kyungsoo menggigit lehernya hingga meninggalkan noda merah keunguan. Dan dengan beringas, Kyungsoo menggigit bahu mulus Baekhyun dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu meringis sakit tanpa bisa melawan apapun yang di lakukan Kyungsoo padanya. Meskipun Kyungsoo lebih kecil darinya, tapi tetap saja ia kalah tenaga darinya. Lagipula siapa yang akan membelanya? Suho? Suho bahkan lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo dibanding dengan dirinya, begitu pula Sehun yang bisa di bilang sangat penurut pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Dan bahkan para Maid dan Bodyguard pun sama sekali tak bisa membantunya. Tak ada... dirumah ini ia hanya sendirian. Hanya sendirian.

Klekk

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, Kyungsoo masih asyik menikmati leher jenjang Baekhyun bahkan sesekali meremas junior Baekhyun kasar hingga Baekhyun makin menjerit sakit walau pelan.

Sehun memasang ekspresi datar melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan kedua hyungnya yang tak wajar itu. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah, karna ia pun sama. Sama sama pernah menikmati tubuh mulus hyungnya. Semenjak mereka memergoki Luhan meniduri Baekhyun, mereka pun mulai berani memperlakukan Baekhyun semau mereka. Dan Luhan tak bisa protes jika mereka meniduri Baekhyun, karna Luhan tahu mereka akan balas protes akan hal ini.

"Hyung, makan malam sudah siap. Luhan hyung sudah menunggu," Ucap Sehun datar. Kyungsoo berhenti memberi kissmark di leher Baekhyun dan sedikit menjilat bibirnya seraya beranjak dari kasur lantas menggandeng lengan Sehun manja.

"Kajja Sehunnie," Ajak Kyungsoo tanpa mengajak Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan menghapus jejak saliva Kyungsoo di permukaan kulit lehernya dengan handuk tadi.

"BAEKHYUN CEPAT KELUAR!"

Teriak Kyungsoo keras. Baekhyun buru buru beringsut dari ranjangnya dan berlari kecil menyusul Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Ruang makan...

Kyungsoo dan Sehun duduk di samping Suho, sementara Baekhyun duduk di dekat Luhan. Mata Luhan sedari tadi mengarah memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah asik memainkan jemarinya sendiri.

"ByunBaek!" Hardik Kyungsoo marah membuat Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Kau lupa tugasmu hah?"

Baekhyun seketika tersadar dan segera berdiri lantas menyendok nasi ke piring Luhan.

"Mianhae hyung,"

Yah inilah tugasnya, melayani semua kebutuhan Luhan dan terkadang yang lainnya. Pembantu? Mungkin. Karna Baekhyun wajib menyiapkan sarapan dan membuat kopi untuk Luhan setiap pagi, menyiapkan Pakaian Luhan untuk berangkat ke kantor, menyiapkan semua keperluan Luhan seperti layaknya seorang isteri.

Dan jika Luhan berada di China karna mengurus Perusahaannya di sana, maka Baekhyun akan menyiapkan semua keperluan sekolah Kyungsoo dan Sehun, dan setelah itu barulah ia boleh menyiapkan keperluan nya sendiri. Merugikan? Jelas sekali. Baekhyun harus sering terjaga tengah malam untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah sendiri, karna hanya pada malam harilah ia bebas dari tugas nya mengurusi Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Dan Suho? Baekhyun sedikit bernapas lega karna Suho tidak terlalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang pembantu meski Suho sebenarnya sama saja jika mood Suho sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Semua makan dengan suasana hening karna Luhan memang tak suka berbicara saat makan. Luhan menaruh sendok dan garpunya di piring yang telah kosong lantas menatap lagi kearah Baekhyun yang seperti biasa, makan dengan mulut belepotan tanpa sadar. Dan seperti bisa ditebak, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat sudut bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahan karna terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Luhan. Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafasnya dan kemudian melanjutkan lagi makannya tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang masih menjilat bibirnya.

"Malam ini kau tidur dengan ku Baekki,"

Dan itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan melainkan keharusan. Dan Baekhyun hanya akan mengangguk saja karna toh percuma menolak karna Luhan akan menyeretnya kasar jika ia tak mau.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Kyungsoo Sehun dan Suho berada di ruang tengah keluarga mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka, dan sesekali Suho akan membantu kedua adik kesayangannya. Baekhyun pun begitu, mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di pangkuan Luhan. Yah, di pangkuan Luhan sementara Luhan sibuk ke tugas kantornya.

"Luhannie hyung, aku tidak mengerti soal ini. bantu aku..." Seru Sehun manja dan mendekati Luhan. Luhan menengok kearah Sehun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun bernafas lega karna akhirnya ia tidak lagi duduk di pangkuan Luhan dan memilih bergabung bersama Kyungsoo dan Suho duduk beralaskan karpet. Dan itu membuatnya lebih nyaman.

"Luhan hyung aku bosan dirumah terus, kapan kita liburan?" Tanya Sehun yang kini tiduran beralaskan paha Luhan yang sibuk dengan tugas Sehun.

"Nanti saja Sehunnie, kalian belum libur sekolah kan? Dan hyung pun masih sibuk dengan urusan kantor hyung." Ujarnya tanpa memandang wajah Sehun yang merengut.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah liburan." Keluh Sehun lagi, Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Kita pasti akan liburan Sehunnie, tapi tentu tidak sekarang." Ucap Luhan. "Ah iya, Baekhyun mulai besok kau bisa berangkat bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Kau sudah pindah sekolah, arasseo." Seru Luhan teringat pada Baekhyun.

"Ne, arasseo." Ucap Baekhyun malas. Dan Kyungsoo menyeringai pelan didekatkan nya wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik pelan membuat Baekhyun sedikit tegang.

"Selamat datang di neraka, Baekhyun hyung... tersayang."

"Ahh sudah jam sepuluh, kalian sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya?" Tanya Luhan dan ke empat adiknya mengangguk pelan. Luhan lantas menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kajja tidur Byunnie." Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Malam ini Baekhyun yakin dirinya akan sangat kelelahan.

##

"Ughh," Baekhyun meringis pelan. Bagian bawahnya terasa begitu sakit akibat permainan Luhan semalam yang bisa dibilang kasar. Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan menoleh kearah samping dan sudah tidak ada Luhan di sampingnya. Sekilas Baekhyun mendengar suara air di dalam kamar mandi, dan Baekhyun tahu Luhan sedang mandi.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang, lalu menyeret langkah nya kearah lemari dan membukanya, memilah beberapa kemeja dan mengambil kemeja berwarna krem untuk Luhan pakai nanti. Baekhyun membuka laci pertama dan memilah Dasi, dan memasukkan semua data data di atas meja ke dalam Tas kerja Luhan. Setelah dirasanya lengkap, Baekhyun berjalan keluar berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luhan.

Di dapur ternyata sudah ada Kyungsoo yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan dibantu Suho, dengan langkah ragu Baekhyun mendekat kearah Kyungsoo berniat mengambil Cangkir untuk menyeduh kopi untuk Luhan.

"Kau terlambat bodoh! Aku sudah membuatkan kopi nya untuk Luhan hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo sinis membuat Baekhyun urung mengambil cangkir.

"Maaf,"

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar dan berikan ciuman selamat pagi mu itu untuk kekasihmu." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi makin sinis.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah sambil menunduk. Kyungsoo menghentikan acara masaknya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Brukk!

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tajam dan sedikit menghimpit Baekhyun ke meja dapur. Di cengkramnya dagu Baekhyun hingga wajah cantik itu terangkat. Baekhyun meringis sakit tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli.

"Kau tahu, kau penghancur semuanya! Kalau tidak ada kau, aku yakin Luhan hyung akan lebih adil dalam hal menyayangi kami!" Desis Kyungsoo tajam. Baekhyun menelan ludah takut. Saat ini Kyungsoo begitu terlihat menakutkan dimata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya, dan wajahnya bahkan terlihat polos, tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak lebih kuat dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan lebih sering menyiksa dibandingkan dengan Sehun maupun Suho yang paling acuh terhadapnya.

"Kyung, lepaskan Baekhyun. Kalau Luhan hyung sampai tahu kau yang akan dimarahi." Lerai Suho tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kearah kopi dan roti sandwichnya. Kyungsoo mendengus namun menuruti Suho untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, begitu cengkramannya terlepas, Luhan baru turun dari anak tangga terakhir dan mendekati mereka.

"Selamat pagi dongsaengdeul," Sapa Luhan ramah lantas mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan Suho, dan memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup leher Baekhyun. "Mana Sehun? Ah Baekkie mandilah, ini hari pertama mu di sekolah baru, kau tidak boleh terlambat." Ucap Luhan lembut, dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan keluar dari dapur.

"Aku disini hyung," Sehun segera memeluk Luhan mengecup pipi Luhan membuat Luhan tertawa dan menggusak rambut halus milik Sehun.

"Kajja kita sarapan," Ajak Sehun semangat dan sudah akan menyantap sarapannya sebelum Luhan menginterupsinya.

"Sehunnie, tunggu Baekhyun." Dan Sehun sedikit merengut, lagi lagi menunggu Baekhyun.

-skip time-

Park Chanyeol tak berhenti mengulum senyumnya pagi ini. Dan ia tak sabar untuk sampai menuju ke kelasnya karna ia yakin sang kekasihnya sudah berada di kelas tengah membaca buku. Dan senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar begitu ia berhenti di depan kelasnya dan siap membuka pintu kelasnya sebelum_

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mengernyit heran saat dilihatnya Kim Minseok atau Xiumin, murid betubuh mungil seperti kekasihnya berlari cepat menghampiri nya.

"Hosh hosh..."

Xiumin mencoba mengatur nafasnya begitu ia sampai di depan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hosh hosh, kau tahu soal Baekhyun pindah sekolah hari ini?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Xiumin membuat mata besar Chanyeol semakin membesar. Pertanyaan macam itu?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Xiumin? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol bingung.

"Barusan aku dari ruangan kepala sekolah, dan Mr. Song tengah berbicara dengan Byun Luhan lewat telefon dan mereka membicarakan kepindahan Baekhyun di mulai hari ini." Jelas Xiumin membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Dengan kasar di bukanya pintu kelasnya dan terpana melihat kelas yang ternyata masih kosong. Baekhyun nya tidak ada seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol mendengus marah dan mencengkram pelan bahu Xiumin, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kemana? Kemana Baekhyun di pindahkan? Dan siapa Luhan? Kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu. Xiumin agak sedikit heran mengapa Chanyeol tak tahu siapa Luhan.

"A aku tidak tahu Baekhyun di pindahkan kemana Chan, dan Luhan adalah hyung tertua Baekhyun."

"Sial! Kenapa Baekhyun tidak menceritakan padaku soal Luhan hah?" Marah Chanyeol seraya menendang tong sampah yang berada di dekatnya. Xiumin menggiit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu mengapa Baekhyun tidak menceritakan soal Luhan, karna sudah pasti Baekhyun takut sesuatu terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kau mau kemana?" Tanya Xiumin begitu Chanyeol berjalan tergesa gesa.

"Keruang kepala sekolah Xiumin! Aku harus tahu kemana Baekhyun dipindahkan!" Serunya penuh nada amarah. Dan Xiumin hanya berdoa semoga Chanyeol berhasil menemukan sekolah baru Baekhyun secepatnya.

Entah mengapa Gedung mewah bertuliskan EXO HIGH SCHOOL di hadapannya begitu terasa menakutkan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan kedua adiknya baru saja sampai di sekolah mereka, dan perasaan Baekhyun sama sekali tak tenang, disampingnya Luhan menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya menemui Kepala sekolahnya.

Tok tok

"Masuk,"

Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Kepala Sekolah dengan membungkuk sopan. Mr. Kim selaku kepala sekolah segera berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat begitu melihat Luhan yang datang.

"Tuan Byun ternyata anda yang datang, maafkan saya." Ucapnya sopan dan Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa sang kepala sekolah begitu terlihat segan pada sang kakak.

"Tak mengapa Mr. Kim." Ucap Luhan seraya mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Ah duduklah Tuan Byun." Mr. Kim mempersilahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk.

"Jadi, ini adalah adik anda Tuan?" Tanya nya mencairkan suasana canggung. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ne, dia adikku nomer dua dan mulai saat ini dia akan bersekolah disini, dan aku harap kau sudah mengerti tugasmu." Ucap Luhan serius, Mr. Kim mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu, tentu saja tuan saya mengerti. Kalau tidak karna jasa anda sekolah ini tidak akan berdiri hingga sekarang."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. Luhan? Luhan adalah...

"Baguslah Mr. Kim, kalau begini saya tidak akan rugi untuk menyimpan dana di sekolah ini,"

SALAH SATU PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI!

Baekhyun menunduk lemah, jika begini caranya ia tak akan bisa bebas. Selamanya ia akan terus terkurung dalam luang lingkup kehidupan Luhan. Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya, sampai kapan ia harus begini? Sampai kapan Luhan akan terus mengekang kehidupannya? Mengendalikan gerak geriknya? Mengatur semua langkah hidupnya. Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol. Dan satu nama itu membuat Baekhyun semakin pilu. Dan sayup sayup ia bisa mendengar jika Luhan meminta agar ia satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo, adiknya sendiri. Yah, meskipun Kyungsoo lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya, akan tetapi dulu Ahra menyekolahkan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo dengan alasan agar mereka bisa saling menjaga.

#

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai sahabat Chanyeol begitu Chanyeol keluar dari ruang Kepsek. Chanyeol menyeringai lebar dan mengangkat lengan kanannya keatas.

"Aku berhasil Kai, aku sudah tahu dimana Baekhyun bersekolah dimana."

"Chan, jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Yap, kau benar Kai. Aku akan pindah mulai minggu depan!" Seru Chanyeol semangat. Kai menghela nafas, jika menyangkut Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti akan mulai menggila seperti sekarang ini, nekat pindah sekolah dan nekat mengamuk di ruang Kepsek karna semula sang Kepsek tidak mau memberi tahu dimana Baekhyun dipindahkan.

"Oh ya, tadi aku sudah menelefon umma mu Kai dan..." Kai memicingkan matanya, ia merasa tak enak hati. Jangan jangan...

"Dia setuju untuk memindahkanmu kesekolah baru Baekhyun."

Blar

"MWO? PARK CHANYEOL BRENGSEK! APA APAAN KAU HAH!"

Chanyeol tertawa tawa dan segera berlari cepat menghindari Kai yang tengah mengejarnya dengan emosi puncak tertinggi. Kai benar benar menyesal mengapa mempunyai sepupu aneh seperti Chanyeol.

"A anyeong haseyo, B Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangeupsemnida."

Baekyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas barunya. Di jajaran depan sana, Baekhyun bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap sinis kearahnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sedikit merasa takut.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, kau bisa duduk di samping Jong Dae. Kim Jong Dae angkat tanganmu!" Perintah Victoria seongsaeng kearah pria berkaca mata yang tengah mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi. Baekhyun membungkuk tubuhnya dan segera berjalan ke meja belakang tepat di jajaran Kyungsoo. Begitu ia melewati meja Kyungsoo, dengan sengaja Kyungsoo menjulurkan kakinya hingga membuat Baekhyun terjatuh keras.

Brughh

Baekhyun meringis sakit dan berusaha menahan malu begitu mendengar cekikikan murid murid sekelasnya. Dengan susah payah ia berdiri dan mengulas senyum tipis kearah teman sebangkunya.

"Anyyeong, Jong Dae ssi." Sapanya ramah. Jong Dae tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Anyyeong Baekhyun ssi, salam kenal dan ah iya panggil saja aku Chen, arasseo." Baekhyun tersenyum lucu membuat Chen gemas melihatnya dan segera reflek mencubit pipi Baekhyun saking gemas nya ia.

"Aigo, kau lucu sekali Baekhyun!"

"Kim Jong Dae!

"Ehehee mianhamnida seongsaenim," Chen melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega.

'Ish, teman sebangku yang aneh' Gumam Baekhyun kesal.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan seluruh murid murid di kelas 11 A itu serempak berhamburan menuju kantin. Baekhyun baru saja membereskan bukunya dan hendak berdiri sebelum Kyungsoo menghampiri bangkunya.

"Dia Baekhyun. Kakak ku,"

Baekhyun memandang kearah Kyungsoo dan ke empat temannya, dan memperkankan dirinya pada mereka.

"Dan Baekhyun, mereka teman temanku. Dia Tao, DaeHyun, Zelo dan Myungsoo." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Baekhyun kakakmu Kyung?" Tanya Daehyun kaget. Kyungsoo mengangguk malas.

"Tapi kenapa kalian bisa satu angkatan?"

"Karna dia pernah tidak naik kelas, jadi deh dia bisa satu angkatan denganku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tentu saja itu bohong. Baekhyun terkejut namun tak berani menyangkal. Teman teman Kyungsoo berseru kaget. Di sekolah mereka, seorang murid yang pernah tidak naik kelas itu sangat memalukan, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Kajja kita ke kantin Baekkie hyung," Ajak Kyungsoo dan menyeret kasar Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit kelimpungan, dan pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit karna Kyungsoo mencengkram lengannya terlalu keras dan kuat.

"Pesankan makananku dan teman temanku ya hyung, dan ah iya untuk Sehunnie juga." Titah Kyungsoo dengan senyum imutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya dan mengantri untuk mengambil makanan pesanan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

"Uhh,"

Baekhyun sedikit mengeluh karna badan kecilnya membawa senampan penuh dengan makanan. Dan Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Chen tidak membantunya membawa makanan lainnya.

"Go gomawo Chen ah," Chen mengangguk senang membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. Belum apa apa Baekhyun sudah punya teman saja.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Kyungsoo memandang jijik kearah Baekhyun. Sumpah dirinya tidak terima jika nantinya Baekhyun akan menarik perhatian murid murid lainnya. Lihat saja, seluruh murid di kantin itu memandang kearah Baekhyun tanpa kedip.

'Kau tidak akan hidup tenang disini Byun Baekhyun, ingat itu!' Kyungsoo membatin marah.

Brukk

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya ke tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan. Seusai mereka makan, Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun ke UKS dengan paksa. Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu kasar padanya. Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas karna Kyungsoo adalah adiknya meskipun mereka adalah saudara tiri.

Srett

"K Kyungsoo a apa yang k kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata saat Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan membuka kancing seragamnya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apalagi selain menidurimu Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

Baekhyun menelan ludah takut.

"Ta tapi ini di se sekolah Kyung," Ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas tercekat. Dirinya takut. Sangat amat takut. Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ini di sekolah hemm?" Tanya Kyungsoo dingin dengan masih tetap membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun dan terlepas sempurna dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"K Kyung ba bagaimana jika a ada yang memergoki kit akhh a?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata dan mendesah pelan saat Kyungsoo menjilat lehernya pelan.

"Itu bagus, dengan begitu semua orang akan tahu bagaimana jalang nya dirimu Baekhyun!" desis Kyungsoo kejam membuat Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang menyakitkan.

"AKH! Ssakit Kyunghhh..." Baekhyun mendesah namun bukan rasa nikmat yang di rasakannya melainkan rasa perih di lehernya saat Kyungsoo menggigit lehernya. Namun Kyungsoo tak peduli dan lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya menyiksa Baekhyun. Yeah, Kyungsoo hanya berniat menyiksa Baekhyun bukan memberikan kenikmatan.

Srett

Baekhyun sedikit membelalakkan mata kecilnya saat Kyungsoo membuka celananya hingga sesuatu menyembul keluar. Junior Kyungsoo telah menegang sempurna tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kulum, bitch!" titahnya kasar dan menjambak rambut Baekhyun agar membuka mulutnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuka mulut mungilnya lebar lebar dan mulai menghisap junior Kyungsoo yang berkedut kenikmatan.

"Oughh, kau memang benar benar jalang! Pelacur kecil Byun Baekhyun ssshhhh!" Kyungsoo mendesah semakin nikmat dengan pelayanan yang di berikan Baekhyun dan semakin menyodokkan juniornya tak peduli jika hyung nya itu tersedak.

"Ouh terussss bitch, dan jangan berhenti sebelum aku suruh ahhh..."

Dan desahan demi desahan terjadi diruangan kesehatan itu hingga mereka melewatkan pelajaran mereka selanjutnya.

TBC


End file.
